


AmeDot Week 2k15

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fanfics for AmeDot week from tumblr.<br/>Day 1: Redemption/Confession(Done+Edited)<br/>Day 2: Gifts/Date(Done)<br/>Day 3: Human AU/Beach City(Done)<br/>Day 4: Training/Vacation(Done)<br/>Day 5: Homeworld/High school<br/>Day 6: Slumber Party/Movie Night<br/>Day 7:Fusion/Kiss<br/>Day 8: Surprise/????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Redemption and My Confession

“Log Date… Well to be honest I’ve lost count. But the truth is this will be my last recording.”

Peridot stood in the same field she’d crashed in just last year. The field that had greeted her when she came to Earth would now be saying goodbye to her too. She looked up as a bright light shone down on her.

“As you all remember the other day I went “missing”. Well when I left it was to the battle field where I had tried to yes kill you four. You see I found that from there I could reroute some of the wiring and while I could not send out any signals I could receive them. Well I received a signal straight from Homeworld. They said they would be sending an infiltrator to find the traitors on Earth.”

It was a diamond shaped ship bright and yellow with a cloaking system that hid it. She knew the ship perfectly it was one that she had worked on back when she was first made. It was an infiltrator ship straight from homeworld coming to land. It was a small ship that wouldn’t hold many gems but would drop a few soldiers before it left again.

“Now I know what you must be thinking. You’re thinking I’m planning to turn you clods in and go home a hero. Well I could do that. Except I wouldn’t be going home a hero because I wouldn’t be going home at all. Humans have such an interesting description of home. Dictionary definition calls it The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. But I have found that is not exactly right. Home is where you feel safe and like you are welcome, loved unconditionally. If that is the case then Homeworld is no longer my home. I have found my home here with the fiv- I’m sorry. Four of you.”

Peridot rolled the detonator in her small hand looking down to it a moment. She knew exactly where they were going to land and she had it ready for them. Now she just had to wait for them to land and step off the ship. She had it set up to reach the entrance of the ship and any spots she could remember that would be unprotected from the blast.

“While you are all annoying, confusing and defective I too am defective. You all showed me that was not exactly a bad thing though. I am more then just a Peridot now because of you four. Now I can hold my head high and say I am not a Peridot. I _am_  Peridot. Perhaps that doesn’t make much sense but nothing on this planet makes sense. Certainly not I.”

The ship landed before her and the entrance opened in front of her. Two quartz soldiers that she did not recognize stepped off the ship walking straight for her. She held the activator behind her back rolling it over in her hand careful not to press the button just yet. “Who is this?” one of the two gems asked.

“It appears to be the traitor Peridot. But I don’t see the others.” The other replied. Peridot held her head high looking up at the two soldiers and no longer afraid of them.

“This is the last I will ever be able to speak to any of you. So as my final goodbye I would like to say thank you. Thank you to Steven for showing me that I did not need my enhancers to be the person I wanted to be. Steven you are an oddity, an abnormality and honestly? An abomination. But you are still much more than that. You are kind even to those who do not deserve it. You are brave and a protector and strong. Steven I don’t say this often. In fact I have never said this before. But I am proud to have been able to call myself your friend.”

Peridot pressed the detonator and dropped it into the tall grass behind her. The countdown was to begin now. While the two Quartz insisted on walking her back to the ship and straight to the holding cells. There was no escape now and she did not plan to escape because that would ruin her entire plan.

“Pearl. When I first met you I believed you were just like me. That you were exactly what your name dictated what you were suppose to be. Like me I believed you were nothing more then what everyone on Homeworld believed you to be. That you were just a Pearl, a show thing, something completely and utterly useless. But you proved me wrong. While I may not want to admit it, I respect you. Because you are something fascinating. For a Pearl you are strong and brave and a wonderful technician. You have built some amazing things out of what I could not. You have built entire ships and what Steven likes to call “Robots” out of completely nothing. Pearl I am glad to have met you too because you are what I strived to be.”

Peridot stood in the cell staring out at the quartz before her. They were talking amongst themselves “How’d a simple Peridot get this far out?”

“How should I know? Probably luck.” The other replied before the both turned. Peridot sat down on the side of the wall sighing and removing her mask leaving her gem and eyes exposed.

“Permafusion better known as Garnet. I wish I had been around long enough to have meet the gems that made you up. Because while I was not always terribly welcoming to you and while lots of times I felt uncertain around you. It is now that I wish to admit that you are not two gems like I believed you to be. You are one gem, an entity all your own. You’ve taught me fusion is not just a tactic for fighting. It is something special and if down with the right person, it can be something truly fantastically beautiful. I’m glad to have met you because you prove to me what fusion truly can be and if it weren’t for that… Well, I won’t be able to say what I’m about to say next.”

Peridot counted down in her head the steps of the two quartz leaving matching up with the internal ticking she was counting. The bombs would be going off soon leaving the infiltrator, the gems and her in nothing more the firey rubble. If her calculations were correct the bombs she left would be enough to break not only the ship but their gems and what did not break. Well hopefully the Crystal gems would find them.

“While living here I’ve learned a lot about something fascinating called love. When you have strong “feelings” for another living being and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Well I will not be able to do that because my plan calls for drastic actions. But while I was here I did find someone who I believe I loved. Amethyst. I wish I could have admitted this in person but I believe I love you.”

She opened her eyes letting the yellow light and coloring filled her vision. This was the first time in months she’d taken her glasses off. The last time she’d removed them at the kindergarten with Amethyst… She closed her eyes again unable to let the last color she saw be this horrid yellow that she used to love so much.

“Amethyst how to describe you? You’re messy, you act without thinking, you’re irresponsible and childish. Yet I do believe…. No. I know that somewhere along the way of everything that happened I fell in love with you. I think it might have been when we first fused. Even when we weren’t fused I felt big and important and like you cared for me. Then when we did fuse. It was beautiful and wonderful and I wanted it to last forever. But I’m not like Garnet I couldn’t have kept it up. Which is why I ended the fusion as soon as it was no longer necessary. But if we could go back to that time I would be, as Steven puts it, overjoyed. I do not know if you return these feelings or not but if you do… Well I’m sorry.”

Tears began to slip out as memories of her time with the crystal gems came flooding back to her memory. She couldn’t stand this, she didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to leave this planet with tears. But the click underneath her and the explosion that followed told her that’s exactly how it was meant to end.

“So as my good bye to each and every one of you. I want to say thank you crystal clods. I am glad to have met you and worked with you. I hope I have redeemed myself in your eyes. Thank you again and goodbye.”

A click ended the recording leaving Steven and the gems staring at the recorder and instantly understanding what had just happened. Garnet was leaning against the wall refusing to look at the recorder, Amethyst stood from her seat and ran to her room refusing eye contact with anyone and Pearl sat with her hands folded and head down. Steven too shocked to move or even react fully yet just sat on the couch staring at the recorder. The message was from last night and the news report of the fire in the field that morning told them it was too late for anything to be fixed now.


	2. The Ferris Wheel

“Amethyst the speed, force and trajectory you would have to throw the ball at to knock all those bottles down is near impossible. In fact judging from the look of them I would say that the bottles are set so they cannot be knocked over with a single throw.” Peridot and Amethyst stood in front of the ball toss on the Boardwalk of Beach City Funland. Peridot had made a passing mention of being interested in a large purple cat doll that was on display in front of the ball toss. Which lead Amethyst to insisting on winning said doll for Peridot.

The man behind the counter shot Peridot a dirty look which she brushed off instantly. Amethyst shook her head and put a dollar on the counter. “I know how these games work, Peri. I bet I can win that doll with one throw.” She was confident which seemed the usual since Peridot had met her. Peridot had no idea what bet meant but she assumed it was some Earth thing that she’d no doubt learn about given some time.

“You get one shot kid, make it good.” The man gave Amethyst a baseball and a lopsided grin that showed yellow rotting teeth. Peridot made a disgusted face at this man he was tall and thin with a balding head and horrible hygiene. Amethyst may have been dirty but at least her hygiene was good other than her dietary habits that is.

Amethyst stood there staring at the milk bottles and thinking over how she would knock them over with one throw. A wide mischievous grin quickly spread as she pulled her arm back, spun it a bit then transformed right before the man and Peridot’s eyes. She grew several feet taller, her shoulders became broader and she gained some very noticeable muscles. Of course all this wasn’t even counting her odd new attire that both disgusted and intrigued Peridot. She finally threw the ball and hit the middle bottle stack sending the bottles flying out, knocking down the other two stacks in the process. The man ducked and covered so he wouldn’t be hit by flying weighted metal bottles.

Amethyst let out a loud bellowing laugh before transforming back to her usual self and throwing an arm around Peridot. “Told you I could do it! Now knocking all three stacks means I get three prizes right?” she questioned as the man shakily stood back up looking to her wide shocked and fearful eyes.

“J-j-just take what you want!” he said putting his hands up and backing up from the two gems. Amethyst grinned at Peridot who hadn’t stopped staring at her with astonishment over what she’d just done. Amethyst let go of Peridot leaned on the counter and pointed to three prizes. A green cat for herself, the purple cat for Peridot and finally a pink cat for Steven. The man tossed the toys towards her while keeping his distance. She realized he must have been new in town and was already thinking of pranks to pull on him. She turned to Peridot holding all three cats in her arms.

“Thanks for the prizes, man. See you later.” she said as she began to walk away. Peridot looked to the man who was now pale as a ghost and looking frightened. She actually snickered at the man’s reaction before chasing off after Amethyst. Amethyst handed the purple cat over to Peridot once she caught up with her. Peridot opened her mouth to question Amethyst over her shape shifting uses but stopped when Amethyst spoke.

“So I’m thinking we should go on the Ferris Wheel next.” She suggested stopping in front of a wheel shaped contraption that reached up high into the sky. All day Amethyst had been dragging her around this place that humans went to, to have fun. According to Steven it was called an “Amusement Park”. Then according to something Steven called the “internet” humans went there to ride on severely unsafe contraptions that got a natural human toxin called adrenaline racing through their system which was apparently fun.

            “What does it do?” Peridot asked looking up at it trying to see the top of it. It was tall enough that from the ground she had to squint to get a decent view of the top of it. There were little carts attached to the wheel and each held two to four humans in it.

            “It just goes in a bit circle and stops from time to time. But if you rock the cart around it’s a lot of fun.” Amethyst explained and Peridot nodded along as though she understood. She didn’t of course but played like she did. Amethyst turned to the Ferris Wheel looking up at it “And sometimes if you’re lucky it stops at the very top. Where you can look down and feel so much bigger.” Now that caught Peridot’s attention. Being able to feel bigger without the use of her enhancers? It would be perfect! But a question did pull at the back of her mind. Would it be like spending time with Amethyst? Would it be like that feeling of being bigger or would it be something different? Well when she thought on it, there was only one true way to find out.

            If Amethyst was right they had in fact “lucked out” and currently there cart was stopped at the very top. What Amethyst had been wrong about though was that shaking the cart would be fun. It was not fun, not fun at all! In fact it was downright terrifying! She’d stopped shaking the cart since they’d reached what Peridot was assuming was the top but that didn’t put Peridot at any kind of ease. Peridot was fine with heights so long as she was in something stable but this-this THING they were in was not stable! She kept her back firmly pressed against the back of the cart refusing to copy Amethyst’s example and look over the side. She clutched tightly to the purple cat in her arms and felt like she was panicking.

            “Yo Peri! You gotta check this out, there’s a guy down there who…” Amethyst turned from looking over the side. The grin she had slowly dissolving when she saw how freaked Peridot looked. “Dot? You feeling ok?” she asked leaning towards Peridot a little. Peridot opened her eyes a little looking at Amethyst. She closed her eyes again when the cart shook and she rapidly shook her head no. Amethyst looked around the cart a moment like she was trying to find what was panicking her friend. It didn’t take her long to realize it was the cart itself that was panicking her.

“Hey, don’t worry bout this thing.” She said trying to be comforting. “This thing’s stable, it’s not gonna break or nothing.” Amethyst said slapping the side of the cart and shacking it a bit. Peridot cringed and her hands tightened around the doll. Amethyst frowned a thought for a moment looking over the edge. The exact same thing happened when Steven first went on the Ferris Wheel. She’d been with him at the time since Pearl didn’t want to ride it and Garnet had gone on one of her “solo” missions. Amethyst’s eyes quickly glanced to Peridot’s hand before she slowly reached for it lightly touching it. “Open your eyes a minute.” She said.

Peridot tensed when Amethyst touched her hand but relaxed again when she spoke. There was something about Amethyst’s voice that put her at ease. Maybe it was because she was starting to associate her voice with the feeling of being big? Slowly Peridot opened her eyes until she could see Amethyst sitting before her holding her hand.

“There we go now don’t look down but just look over the side.” Amethyst went on repeating what she’d done with Steven all those years ago. Peridot hesitated a moment too scared to move. First she moved her hand, letting go of the doll and grabbing Amethyst’s. With Amethyst’s hand in hers she felt safer, more secure. She turned in her seat until she was looking out over the ocean. The view took her breath away, an orange and pink setting sun slowly meeting the light blue horizon of the sea, boats that looked like nothing more than toys popping on the ocean waves in the distance and the blue sparkling brightly. It was new and beautiful like nothing she’d never seen on Homeworld before.

She did feel bigger up there, she felt gigantic even like she could step out of the cart and be even bigger then Jasper. But it was a different kind of big feeling then what she had with Amethyst though. What she had with Amethyst was more like an internal big feeling not like she could step out and crush something but more like she was something more important then what she was. They were two completely different feelings that all she could describe as was big.

“Not so bad now, huh?” Amethyst asked scooting over in her seat looking over the side with Peridot.

“No…. It’s beautiful.” Peridot replied feeling near speechless. She looked over to Amethyst and found herself unable to look away. Her portfolio being outline by the setting sun’s light making her look like she was glowing. Her eyes looked brighter, her hair shinned more, her skin looked smoother more beautiful than before and Peridot begin to realize this wasn’t a feeling of being big. This was something new and completely different than that. Something she couldn’t exactly explain and at this point didn’t want to. She looked away and tightened her grip on the doll as the wheel begin to move them down. While she was holding Amethyst like this she didn’t feel afraid and that made her feel better than anything else.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot returns to a place she never expected to call home.

Cigarette smoke, an ocean breeze and burgers frying. These are all smells Peridot never thought she would associate with happiness. Then again she never thought she would associate a tourist trap such as Beach City with happiness either. But over time with the people she met there and the experiences she had her feelings for the city began to change. It may have been just one summer she spent there but it felt like a life time. Which is exactly why she was driving back there.

Even though she could see it just up ahead it still felt like there was a million miles between her and Beach City. The sun was setting putting off a pinkish gold glow to the world around her, her window was rolled down letting the cool air of the setting summer sun in, her hair blew in the wind and the city was even more beautiful than the day she left.

She drove past the houses, past the center of down and went straight for the boardwalk. On the boardwalk she saw a single person. A short purple haired women walking with her hands behind her head and a paper bag hanging from one hand. It was her, the girl that had changed Beach City from feeling like just another tourist trap to feeling like her home. The girl decorated in piercings and tattoos and ripped up clothes. The girl she’d met that summer, the girl she had to blame for her return.

Peridot got out of her car and closed the door behind her. She stood there a moment just watching the women walk away. She had a far off look on her face as though she was lost in thought. Peridot’s feet began to slowly move her into a walk towards the girl which then turned to a run. Her voice broke out in a yell “Amethyst!”

The girl dropped her hands from her head and turned towards Peridot. Short blonde hair, green eyes and thin limbs coming straight for her. The girl with the big glasses and the geeky style. The girl that came into town that summer and stole Amethyst’s heart away. The paper bag dropped from her hand and she broke into a run “Peri!”

She caught hold of Peridot and lifted her off the ground spinning with her. Both of them laughing and smiling. They stopped spinning and stood there a moment, Amethyst still holding Peridot up off the ground and both still grinning. Amethyst pulled her closer, she lowered her head and they shared a long kiss that they’d been waiting to share since that summer. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you, wonder nerd.” Amethyst laughed letting Peridot down. Peridot grabbed Amethyst’s hand and rested her forehead against Amethyst’s.

“I missed you too, clod.”


	4. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot try to better Peridot's fusion technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic and the next fusion fic are actually prequels to My Redemption and My Confession.

Peridot sat near the ocean staring out at the vast sea before her. This sea didn’t look much different than at Beach City. The only difference she could tell from where she sat was the lack of boats in the distance. But the beach here was very different then the Beach Peridot had come to grow use to. There were no humans around making a ruckus or lounging on the beach with nothing better to do then take up space. The scent that came with humans cooking did not live here, in fact the general scent of humans _living_ did not get this far. This island was secluded from the humans seemingly untouched by them. The island felt unfamiliar to Peridot but still it held more familiarity to it then Earth did.

“Hey, wonder nerd.” An ever familiar voice said from behind Peridot. Peridot looked up and over her shoulder at the purple gem behind her. Amethyst had changed from her usual appearance since they got here two days ago. Her hair was up in what she called a ponytail, an odd name if you asked Peridot, a purple tank top, though according to her the top was in fact not part of a tank, with shorts and a small green pack like object around her waist. “Not that I’m not enjoying this little vacation, but don’t you think we should get back to training?” she asked. It seemed a bit uncharacteristic of her to be asking about trying to train again but Peridot knew she was right. If she and Amethyst didn’t return with some sort of evidence that she’d bettered fusion then they wouldn’t be allowed alone time like this again.

“Why do you keep trying?” Peridot asked turning to Amethyst. She was reluctant to do this, Amethyst knew this, Steven knew this, everyone knew this. But she knew if she wanted to be an official “crystal gem” then she’d have to learn to master and “respect” fusion. Originally they’d been planning to send Garnet with her to try fusing but Peridot refused to even think about trying a three way fusion. So Amethyst stepped up to the task, much to the surprise of everyone. They tried on the beach in front of “The Temple” first but there were far too many witnesses for Peridot’s comfort. So Steven suggested they come here to this little gem island. He, Pearl and Garnet had all been there to watch two days ago but nothing happened with all three of them watching.

Pearl and Garnet were starting to give up on teaching Peridot fusion but for reasons beyond anyone’s real comprehension Amethyst insisted she be given just a few days alone with Peridot. She insisted that Peridot was capable of fusing even though everyone but her and Steven honestly believed Peridot couldn’t do it.

“I’m a Peridot. We’re not meant to fuse.” Peridot explained pushing at a stray rock on the beach. Amethyst rolled her eyes, this was about the fifth time today she’d heard this excuse.

“Well neither is Pearl yet look at her. She’s just fine with and at fusing.” Amethyst countered.

“Pearl’s different.” Peridot muttered. She’d been feeling defeated over this entire fusing thing ever since yesterday. They’d gotten so close yesterday gems glowing, ready for fusing and everything. But something she couldn’t explain happened.

“Yeah, she’s less stubborn.” Amethyst reached down and took Peridot’s hand lightly pulling her up. She pulled her to the middle of the beach before letting her hand go and walking down the beach away from her. She then turned and yelled “Alright, remember fusion isn’t just dancing it’s like a connection. You gotta feel it, Dot!”

“All I _feel_ is aggravated.” Peridot muttered crossing her arms and looking away. She still didn’t want to do this, she couldn’t and that was that. Why was Amethyst so insistent on this? It made no sense. Then again Amethyst herself made no sense to Peridot.

“Come on, Peri! Let’s do this!” Amethyst said grinning and clapping her hands. Peridot looked up making eye contact with Amethyst and noticing how excited she seemed over this. Every time they tried this Amethyst seemed excited, no matter how many times they tried she always grinned and acted enthusiastic.

Peridot let her arms drop to her sides and sighed. She straightened her back and made eye contact with Amethyst mentally preparing for this. They’d tried this so many times Peridot knew Amethyst’s dance moves perfectly and tried to copy hers while still keeping her own flare, as Amethyst called it, to her dance moves. On day one they’d figured it out, her dancing was the same as all other homeworld gems. Classical, slow, a waltz and boring if Amethyst said so herself.

They kept to a simple rhythm that they’d decided on at the start of the training session. Amethyst began moving her body in a way that made Peridot’s face flare up in a hot blush but she ignored the blush and began taking simple patterned steps towards Amethyst. They came closer and closer to one another until they were close enough to touch. Amethyst flipped her hair bending her body forward in one swift motion, Peridot spun herself as though another was with her. Amethyst caught her letting her fall back into a dip, they made eye contact and Peridot felt that same feeling she always got when Amethyst was around. That big kind of feeling that made her feel safer, more secure. Amethyst grinned and pulled her right back up throwing her out away from herself. She spun around with Peridot again and let go of her hand to grab the other. She pulled Peridot back only this time Peridot’s back was to her, Peridot looked up catching Amethyst’s eyes before they were captured in a bright green and purple light.

There was a wonderfully warm feeling that completely washed over Peridot. She felt secure, safe and like she belonged here in this bright warm feeling. Then there was something else, something that she had only ever faked before. Confidence, completely genuine confidence as though she was on top of the world and nothing could pull her down. She felt free, no longer held back by anything in the world and wonderfully BIG. Like no one could stop her now, she wasn’t just a Peridot here, she was something more and it was fantastic. There was something else in there too, something about doing this with Amethyst that made her want to stay like this forever.

Until she noticed her reflection in the ocean. A face not her own looked back at her. A green and purple stripped face with four eyes a pair of green and a pair of purple hidden behind a visor like her own. Her gem sat at her forehead above and between the two sets of eyes. She was taller now just a little taller then Garnet actually. Her hair white, short and messy in a style like a combination of hers and Amethyst’s. In the ocean it looked like a jumbled mess and panic raced through her, one of her two arms hit the water and her own scream escaped the single mouth that she must have been sharing.

“NO!” the warm feeling left quickly and there was that bright light again. She and Amethyst separated as though an unseen force grabbed them and physically threw them apart. She landed closest to the forest near the warp pad while Amethyst landed near the rocks. Panicked tears were rolling down her face as she lifted her shaking hands up to look at them. They were hers alright, small again with no stripes of purple. She looked up seeing a worried Amethyst staring at her.

“Peridot-” She didn’t stick around long enough to hear what Amethyst had to say. She scrambled to her feet and went running straight for the warp pad. “Peridot! Wait!” Amethyst yelled chasing after her. Peridot reached the pad and disappeared in a stream of light. She was lucky to have gathered enough of her frantic scattered thoughts to get her back to The Temple. Garnet, Pearl and Steven all looked up when she appeared. She raced straight past them ignoring Steven calling after her to ask her what happened. She raced straight to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Amethyst appeared on the warp pad not long after her. Her head was held down hair covering her eyes. Pearl and Garnet exchanged looks while Steven was trying to talk to Peridot through the door. Pearl was the first to ask “What happened…?”

“Nothing.” Amethyst replied heading straight for the door to take her to her room. “We fused. That’s all.” She said slightly looking over her shoulder before stepping into her room and the door shut behind her cutting off any more questions.


End file.
